dosti or bhai ?
by Ellinia
Summary: 1st , continuation of YARO DOSTI BADI HASEEN HAI - FRIEND IN NEED IS FRIEND INDEED.. 2nd , birthday gift for abhi ' s sunshine.. peep into know more. full duo..
**hi guys, this is a continuation of my two shot yaro dostI badi haseen hai..if you guys have forgotten about that story , you. can read that again before reading that. **

* * *

**and after that , this is a birthday gift Abhi ' s Sunshine . it was her birthday on 19 april , but couldn't write it then because of exam .**

 **" here is. your gift didi .. enjoy.. :) ^-^ as you demanded emotional duo . :) "**

* * *

before 9 month ,

the next day after they caught the culprit behind the master plan , again a normal day started at cid beauro . tarika requested dr salukeh and hardly got only 7 days permission to work.. all were working . abhijeet entered into the beauro..

" good morning sir " everybody wished him..

" good morning " he wished back and scanned the whole beauro and found daya sitting on a corner table with a file in hand but looking at the front seems took a step towards him but stopped with the sound of beauro phone.. daya came back from his dream. world and abhijeet received the call after giving one more look at daya who now stood up..

a case was reported . so all got busy. and nobody found any time for any personal talk.. the case solved in. the evening . officers took the criminal . all finished their work and. went home.. daya and abhijeet. were left doing some. work. at their high technologic computers.. abhijeet saw daya seemed lost. again.. he rubbed his thum under. his lip as per his behaviour and said

" umm. daya tumhari kam hogeyi.? "

daya came back jearked from his world and said " aaa. h..han hogeye kam bas thora aur. baki hai.. "

abhijeet came and hold him by shoulder and said " kal kar lena.. chalo ab beach chalte hai..

" nahi abhijeet main pehele. khatam kar lu phir chalte hai na.. " daya said smiling a bit .

" chalo na yar. time kaha milta hai. kam hoga bad mai " abhijeet said smiling .

" accha ok. ata hu.. ye. computer bandh kar lu. " daya said. and. smiled at. him

they winded up their work and they went to the beach..

they sat on a rock beside the sea.. cold wind. was blowing and the waves of the. sea was making a sweet sound.. all worries were. flying away in that relaxing wind and body was relaxing with every passing moment . all tensions and tiredness was vanishing away.. the weather was soothing the heart . both were lost in the. nature . suddenly abhijeet came out. rorom the relaxing trance by a sobbing sound . he looked beside and saw daya wiping his. ters harshly . abhijeet was not so surprised as he understood before that something was bothering him. . he kept his hand strongly on daya ' s. shoulder and asked really softly " keya hua mere bhai.. tab se dekh. raha hu pareshan hai.. chal ab bata apne bade bhai ko bata keya pareshan karraha hai tujhe.. "

seemed like abhijeet ' s soft words made him more. emotional and he hugged his big bro and started crying . abhijeet gave him time to open his heart out..

after sometime daya ' s broken voice came " abhijeet., agar us mangu aj humare dosti torne mai safal ho jate toh... " he stopped not able to say further and cried harder..

" daya.. " abhijeet said separating hin and hold him. by shoulder. " daya , keya tumge hamari dosti par , humari rishte par. bharosa nahi hai ? keya tumhe aisa lagta hai ki koi. mangu wangu ake mujhe kuch bhi. bolega , aur main yakin man lunga.. daya tumpar bishwash hai mera. itna kamzor nahi hai mere. bhushwash. "

" agar aj nikhil apna photo replace na. karte. , agar mangu sabko jo dekhana chahta tha wo dikha dete , tum yakin karte mujpar ? " daya asked abhijeet .

" tumhe explanation deneka mouka deta.. ekdam se yakin nahi karta main " said abhijeet. calmly but softly..

daya looked down sobbing and said " pata hai abhijeet , mujhe humesha dar. lagta hai.. tumhe khoneka.. itna sal bad tumhe mila , ek dost mila , ek bhai mila jo mere rone par khud zyada rota hai , jo. mere. khushi par khud zyada. khush hota hai , dar lagta hai , itne sal bad aisa koi mila , ab wo bhi kho na jaye. "

abhijeet gave him time to speak.

daya started again after sometime " jab main chota tha bohot hi bhole tha.. kisise. bat nahi karta tha. ekdam chup reheta tha. koi ake koi sawal karta tha toh bas uske jawab deta.. khud aur kuch nahi bolta. isliye parents se bohot dant bhi. parta tha.. per main. badla nahi.. aur isi waja se mere koi friends bhi nahi tha.. main bohot buddhu type ka bhi tha.. kisika kuch nahi bigarta tha main. isliye sab mujpe haste thaey. koi acche wartab nahi karta tha mere sath.. sab mujhe tease karte thaey , aur marte thaey.. main bhi gadhe chup reheta tha toh sab aur karte thaey.. koi muhse dosti nahi karte thaey.. sab bas haste thaey mujpar.. aur bas dost banneka natak. karta tha.. taki mujhe hurt kar sake " daya said looking down and abhijeet looking at him with. loving eyes..

" samajh mujhe ab ata hai ki problem mera. hi tha.. per iska matlab ye. toh nahi ki mujse aisa wartav karna. parega.. pata haI abhi jab main 4rth grade per tha

* * *

 ** _in a classroom boys around 10. years were running , playing , gossiping and some were talking with book open infront of them.. in that crowded class a calm and quite boy was sitting on the last bench of the class just watching everyone . no one was going to him nor him.._**

 ** _here two boys were gossiping about. him_**

 ** _1st boy : oye dekh., humare class ke. donkey . dayanand shetty. . kaise ghur ghur ke dekhrahe ai sabko. lagta hai ise bat karna ata hi nahi hai.. isliye sabko aise bat karte hue dekh raha hai ._**

 ** _boy 2 : are yar , mujhe toh kabhi kabhi lagta hai agar ye gunga ( dump ) hoke. paida hota toh accha hota.. zuban ka istemal kaha karta hai ye.._**

 ** _hahahahahaaaa all of the 4 boys laughed together pointing their hand towards him. . daya just shifted his gaze away from them and looked from the. window outside . though that laughing became a regular matter for him now , but it hurts.. someone pointing finger at you and laughing is really hurting and annoyable . he badly needed someone to say " you are best . don't bother about them "but unfortunately there was none.._**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _" boys , jiske classwork khatam ho jaye wo ravi ke pas class work copy de dena " teacher said to the class got busy with some work . after sometimes everyone was finishiing one by one and were calling ravi by his name to give him their copy.. daya also finished writting.. ravi was bit far from him.. so he called him by name little loudly ._**

 ** _" ravi mera copy.. " daya shouted from his bench.._**

 ** _everybody was calling ravi to submit copy . but when daya called him the teacher " ksine chikke ravi ka nam itna zor se liya ? "_**

 ** _every boy around daya. pointed him and said " sir , daya ne . "_**

 ** _" daya , idhar ao " the teacher ordered him.._**

 ** _he went with slow steps and stood infront of sir.._**

 ** _" tumne ravi ko aise chikke bulaya keu.? " the teacher asked him.._**

 ** _" sir , mere likhna khatam hogeya . sab use bulalkar submit karrahe hai copy.. wo mujse thora dur tha toh... " daya was saying in a. low voice but very innocently.. but he was cut by his teacher he said " toh itne zor se chikke bula liya . boys tumlogoko keya lagta hai ye kounsi grade mai padhneke liye perfect hai ? " the teacher asked looking at the boys_**

 ** _" "sir play class mai padhneke layek hai ye daya " one boy shouted from his plae "kisne bola yeh ? " techer asked loudly " sir yeh ovi bola . " one boy shouted from his bench and made a boy stand . "idhar ao . " the teacher called him . Ovi came forward with a little smile dancing on his lpis . when he came and stood beside b daya ifront of the teacher ' s table the teacher told the boys " boys , ovi ke liye taliya de do zor se . ye ekdam sahi bola . dya ab play class mai padhneka hi layek hai . " teacher said and ovi 's smile widened . everybody laughed loud and gave a big round of apluse for ovi . and daya 's eyes became moist and he looked down not getting what was his fault ._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

" tum hi batao abhi , mere keya galti tha ? sab log , ckass mai sab log chik chik ke bula raha tha ovi ko class work deneke liye . maine bhi wahi kia . phir toh wo log bhi play mai padhneke layek hua na ? sirf main keu ? mere sath hi keu problem tha sabka ? main kisise bat bhi nahi karta tha , kisiko disturb bhi nahi karta tha . toh mujhe rehene dete akele . keu hurt karne ata tha hamesha ? " daya asked in a complaining voice with tears flowing down his cheeks .

Abhijeet wiped his tears lovingly and gave him the most soothing smile , and that is always enough to sooth daya ' s crying heart . then abhijeet said in the most soft voice " adad ( behavior ) , logoke adad hai mere bhai . acche logoko phuslana . unhe pareshan karna . aur aise log age kuch acche kar bhi nahi pate . daya gave a sad smile at this . abhijeet continued " ab dekho , tum toh nahi tha unlogo jaisa , khud mai dube rehete thaey . kisise bat nahi karte thaey . sab haste they tumpar . ab tum bhi samajh rahe ho ki thori galti tuhare bhi tha . tumhe bat karna chahiye tha . daya , uswakt wolog haste thaey tumpar , per ab dekho tumhara kitni izzat hai cid officer ho tum . is desh ki garv ho . shayed unlogomaise kisike jaan bhi bachayi tumne " abhijeet kept his hand on his shoulder & looked at him with loveable eyes . daya looked back at him with a sweet smile present on his lips and teary eyes . he looked down smiling and said

" sahi kaha tumne abhijeet . aur pata hai jab main 6th grade mai tha tab mujhe prize bhi mila tha ek quize competition mai . mere life ke pehela prize . museum mai le geya tha school se study tour pe . waha quiz competition hua tha , main third hua tha . phir next day jab school gaya sab jalrahe they ."

Both brothers let out a small laugh at this . suddenly daya became sad again and looked at with abhijeet with teary eyes .

he said "pata hai abhi , tumhe khoneka dar sabse zyda keu lagta hai ? keuki 5th grade se leke 10th grade tak mujhe jitna close friend mila tha na sab kho geye . kisike sath connection nahi raha . pata hai 5th grade mai mera ek bohot hi close dost tha . umang . uske sath bohot accha friendship tha mera . hhum donoke bohot milta tha . bas wo hi tha jo mujse acche behave kia tha . mere koi bhi kam se koi shikayet nahi kia tha . koi mujhe leke hasta tha toh wo tha mere kandhe pe hat rakhnke liye . wo mujse kabhi gussa nahi karta tha kabjhi bura wartav nahi kia . humesha sath deta raha mera . phir pata nahi kaha chala gaya 8th grade ke board exam ke bad . uske number bhi nahi tha mere pas jo use bat karu . bas yu gayeb ho geye . aisa laga ki wo mujse dosti rakhna hi nahi chahta hai . per pata hai ? aj bhi miss karta hu use . jab sab mujpar haste thaey , mujse dosti ka natak karke maze lute they tab ek umang tha mere sath deneke liye . kaise bhul jau aise ek dost ko . per pata nahi abhijeet kaha chale geye sale kamine . agar sale ko kabhi mil jaye a toh acche se khabar lunga uska . isliye , kabhi kabhi bohot zyada dar lagta hai kahi tumhe bhi kho na du . " saying this Daya looked at abhijeet with teary eyes .

Before abhijeet could say anything daya started again " pata hai abhi , 10th grade mai mera ek dost tha . sameer . main use apna best friend mana tha . use humesha importance deta tha . use kisi bhi zarurat padhte thaey toh main deta tha use . wo bhi friendly tha . bohot accha dposti tha use . per pata nahi tha uske dosti ke piche keya maksat tha . swarthi . bpohot swarthi tha . apne liye mujhe istemal kia tha . jo mangta tha wo deta tha na main , bhot bhola bhi tha . isliye apmne faida ke liye istemal karta tha mujhe . taki jo bhi zarurat ho use maujse le sake . kehe sakte ho mujhe use kia . apne khatir . aur usne itne acchi se acting kia tha na ki mujhe toh uske acting bhi saccha lagta tha . mere aur teeno dost tha , suraj , natik aur farhan . abhi bhi hai . us sameer ne itna acchi acting karta tha na ki mujhe toh uske bato pe yakin ageya tha . mujhe suraj , natik , or farhan ke dosti acting lagta tha . us sameer ne ghusaya tha dimag mai . un teeno ne mujhe shaavdan kia tha pehele hi , ki main dur rahu sameer se , per sameer bhi ulta kaha mujhe ki wo teeno humari dosti se jalte hai isliye aisa bolte hai . aur mainwe wo hi zyada yakin kar liya , aur main use hote geye . bad mai jab college mai alag ho geye thore mature hogeye aur bat bhi karne lage . aur kuch samjhne bhi lage ki kiska dosti sacchi tha kiska acting . keuki sameer ko toh mere koi parwa hi nahi tha . mere koi khabar leneki koshish bhi nahi ki . per ye teeno . ye teen idiot ne ,mujhe zameen se bhi khodke nikala .

He stopped .both of them were sitting silent . they were trying to calm themselves in the calm wind of the beach . after sometime daya again broke the silence .

"isliye dar lagta hai . kahi kismet ke koi khel ke waja se tumhe bhi kho na du . kismat kab keya khelta hai kise pata ?jaise khelne wale thaey 7 din pehele . " he stopped with a lump in his throat again .

Abhijeet wiped the teardrop carefully to avoid his brother ' s eyes but he heared "mujse chupaneke faida nahi hai abhi . rat ko mere ankhe utne hi dekhte hai jitna din mai . " daya said making a face looking at the sea . abhijeet's hand was still near his cheek and he looked at daya . then smiled at hit playfully behind his head with " scanner machine kahika "

Both sat quite for sometime . abhijeet looked at daya and said " daya .. " daya looked at him . abhijeet continued , " daya , bhul jao . jo hua so hua . pata hai bura hua . per wo tumhare hat mai tha bhi aur nahi bhi tha . jise jalna tha wo jala . per tum ab tumhare zindegi mai age badh chuke ho . wo sab bas ek bura sapna samajhke bhul jao . aur rahi bat humari dosti ki . daya humari dosti per mujhe pura yakin hai chahe kuch bhi ho jaye , duniya palat bhi jaye humare dosti nahi torega daya . ye mere wada hai tumse . " abhijeet told and hold his palm in his . daya looked at him with smile and teary eyes . those brown eyes of his brother were enough to

tell him that he ment what he said .

They sat there for sometime with silence . there is no fear , no confusion in daya ' s mind now . he was now enjoying the weather . after sometime he said " chale boss . mere bhabi aur bhanjje ya bhanji tumhari wait karahe hai lab mai . aur ghar mai mere liye mere khana aur bed . " he said and yawned big . Abhijeet laghed loud at this and daya joined him .

in car ,

daya asked abhiijeet looking at him " abhijeet ,. humare is rishte ko keya nam diya jaye.. dosti ya bhai ? "

abhijeet looked at him and looked. back at the road and smiled and replied " agli 7. janm agar hai , toh , 7 janmo ke liye bhai . " saying this he. again looked at him to meet his smiling face.. both smiled and looked at the front.

then both went together towards their destination .

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **THE**_ _**END**_

SO , DIDI , LIKED IT ? PLEASE LET YOUR BABLI KNOW LOVE YOU . AND SORRY FOR LATE GIFT AGAIN . EXAM END TODAY . AND HERE IS YOUR GIFT AS PROMISED .

OTHERS ALSO LET ME KNOW. YOUR OPINION.


End file.
